Sombra
by PrincessVirgo
Summary: Una de las tantas de definiciones dadas a esta palabra, sombra: Parte de un espacio a la que no llega la luz, especialmente la del sol. Algo que solo esta cuando hay luz, algo que realmente no tiene go que sin siquiera pedirlo, estará allí por que sí.


**Sombra**

 **Una de las tantas de definiciones dadas a esta palabra, sombra: Parte de un espacio a la que no llega la luz, especialmente la del sol. Algo que solo esta cuando hay luz, algo que realmente no tiene importancia.** **Algo que sin siquiera pedirlo, estará allí por que sí.**

Odiaba la manía que tenia de analizar las cosas, de pensar en las cuestiones de la vida o mejor de tener esas crisis existenciales donde te preguntas hasta por qué el color del cielo es azul si él universo es negro. Bien, estaba pensando idioteces, pero por los dioses que hay y pueden llegar a nacer, porque eso le pasaba a él, que cosa le había hecho al cochino destino como para que este le tratara así?. Vamos que si era vanidoso, engreído, altanero e incluso algo cruel al decir algo, eso no justificaba al condenado destino para hacerle lo que le hacía…y que le hacía pues para responder a ello tendría que recordar aquel fatídico día…

***F***

Y que te hace afirmar eso? – pregunto con molestia contenida, y bastante contenida ya que teniendo el carácter que tenía hace rato hubiese golpeado al francés por sus impertinentes palabras, que si bien se podría generar un guerra de los mil días eso en ese momento le llegaba a la...parte más oscura de su templo - además no creo que seas quien para juzgar, no? – sonrió con cierta maldad. Si Camus lo quería herir él también podía – si igual…- las palabras se le fueron arrebatadas por lo que sintió su orgullo morir, o si, Camus se la estaba buscando –

Él se preocupa por mí, en cambio DM… eres como una sombra para él - la frialdad en sus palabras fue tal que si Dita, no tuviese la autoestima y amor propio que tenía pues hace rato se hubiese tirado de un barranco –

Eso no es cierto – negó insistentemente, tratando de acallar esa voz que no era la de Camus, si no la de él mismo, que le hacía recordar que ya había pensado en lo dicho por su vecino –

Abre los ojos – fue lo último que dijo antes de girarse y ponerse en camino a su templo – porque si no lo haces ahora, cuando la realidad llegue, será más doloroso aun – expreso sin detenerse o girarse, la "conversación" había terminado –

y como llegamos a esto? - Mu, que había estado presente desde que se inicio la pelea pregunto al aire, y es que estaban conversando sobre el problema de agresividad de Shura cuando de la nada paso eso-

***F***

No odiaba a Camus por ello. No, eso sería estúpido pues el francés tenía todo el derecho de decir lo que pensaba al igual que él, sin embargo, eso no le quitaba lo doloroso que resultaba darse cuenta que tenía razón. Porque, se había puesto a analizar muchas cosas de su vida que incluían al italiano y bien, llegó a la conclusión de que si, en efecto para el italiano no era más que algo que podía reemplazar de manera rápida.

Pero porque le dolía tanto esa verdad? Si, bien él podría de igual manera desecharlo cuando se le diera la gana o eso pensaba, mejor dicho eso quería creer y convencerse.

Al diablo todo! – bufo y se puso de pie, era momento de ignorar ese sentimiento que jamás creyó tener, que vamos era Afrodita de Piscis el caballero más hermosos de los 88 y era algo que él no se había atribuido, si no que le habían dado ese título, ahora el sintiéndose igual que una miserable sombra por Atena, donde había quedado su orgullo de guerrero? No, de ninguna manera él se iba a dejar tratar de esa manera – eso jamás – con determinación se puso a Piscis que brillaba orgullosa. Era momento de demostrarle a Camus que si bien sus palabras eran ciertas, no le afectaba que él podía hacerse valer en cualquier instante. Que no necesitaba al Italiano para brillar, que si eran amigos, Afrodita tenía muchos más con los cuales podía pasar su tiempo. con esa determinación sus pasos le guiaron templos a bajo -

***M***

No, no lo eh visto – negó Milo a la cuestión de Dite – creí que andaba con ustedes? – miro con interrogación al sueco –

No, yo estaba con Mu en Rodorio – negó y luego miro con cierto aire de curiosidad a de cabello azul – que haces en acuario entonces? – cuestiono después de observarlo –

Pues, venia por Camus para ir a Rodorio, teníamos que arreglar cierto asunto pero…ya vez – respondió con cierta malicia, que no paso por alto para Dite –

Y lo esperaras? – cuestiono, con la intención de comprobar cierta teoría –

No, tengo otros asuntos - respondió el orgulloso escorpio -

enserio?, bien nos vemos luego - se despidió y siguió su caminos a Piscis. Había ido en busca de Camus para decirle una verdades, pero no estando...pues ya vería el frances cuando lo encuentre -

***F***

Viste, dos semanas sin DM y sigo siendo yo - Dite se veía muy determinado en demostrarle al francés que no era una sombra, por lo que Mu simplemente sonrió y siguió bebiendo de su helado -

Camus, lo dijo solo por que estaba molesto - expreso despues de un rato de permanecer en silencio -

No, estoy seguro que la hielera lo tenia guardado y cualquier escusa necesitaba para decirmelo - los ojos de Dite brillaron con molestia -

tu crees? - Mu le miró con curiosidad - Camus es muy paciente, si no miralo junto a Milo - agrego -

Camus me tiene envidia - ante esa respuesta el de ojos lilas suspiro y rodó los ojos. Dite era un caso -

***M***

A ti te quería ver! - DM, había llegado cual cometa a Aries y por poco se llevaba por delante a Mu -

y eso? - pregunto mirándolo de soslayo -

estas molesto? - su ceños estan super fruncido, lo que demostraba su disconformidad al alejamiento del sueco -

no - negó y quiso seguir -

entonces? - para DM era dificil decir algo sentimental y Dite lo sabia -

solo quise espacio - respondió con naturalidad -

es por lo de la sombra? - cuestiono el guardián del cuarto templo -

que? como? - eso lo tomo desprevenido -

Milo quiso jugar con mi mente... - sonrió de medio lado al recordar el asunto - pero bien, la cosa es que Camus y Él hicieron una apuesta y creo que Camus, Ganó -negó y suspiro - hay Dite - sin más que decir se regreso sobre sus pasos -

Camus, Hijo de tu p*** madre - Mu solo se cubrió los odios y suspiro. Shura no era el único violento en ese santuario -

***F***

dame una razón para no decorar tu cuerpo de rosas - los ojos celestes de piscis, estaban rojos por la ira contenida -

ya sabes como es Milo, solo le segui en juego - expreso con cierto temor. Nunca había visto tan molesto a Afro -

y desde cuando tu le sigues el juego? - cuestiono calmandose un poco al recordar que también el habia hecho maldade siguiendo a DM, aunque también por gusto -

no creí que lo tomarías tan apecho, siempre creí que DM caería - se excuso -

seguro - suspiro - pero tendrás que recompensar de otra manera...- diciendo eso se marcho de acuario -

ya me jodi - gruño el de acuario al escuchar las ultimas palabras de Dite, seguro algo sumamente cruel planeaba-...-un temblor le recorrió al recordar que tan cruel podria ser su vecino. Si, nunca más le seguía el juego a Milo -


End file.
